This is What Dressing Rooms are Made For
by IamStoopKid
Summary: Jealous!Jade plus Jori. What more can you ask for?


**Okay, so this is a story I had written that I adapted for Jori. (Which took FOREVER because it wasn't originally slash. haha) But it's super M and I just felt like doing it so I hope you like it (;**

**Who can resist some good Jori smut? Certainly not me. haha.**

* * *

Jade had to hold back an eye roll when that new guy stood up and walked over to where she and Tori were sitting. Rehearsal for a play had was just about finished for the day.

"Hey I'm Dan, I'm new here." He said, smiling.

"We know." Jade said coldly, like the guy was stupid for saying that. Tori shot her a look, telling her to be nice.

"Hi I'm Tori, and this is Jade." Tori said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Um yeah I know," he laughed nervously. "This might be a little forward but I was kind of wondering if you might want to go see a movie or something." He said, looking at Tori and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Jade was seeing red. Even though she knew Tori would never go out with anyone, it still pissed her off when people would hit on her. Tori is _hers._

She possessively wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulders. "She's taken." She said in a venomous tone.

Dan's eyes went wide for a second with the realization. "Oh, uh, sorry." He said, quickly turning to walk away.

The whole guys throwing themselves at Tori thing had gotten old really fast. She was so sick of guys constantly flirting with her, asking her if she was single.

Tori wanted to reprimand Jade for being so mean to Dan but she secretly kind of liked having Jade be so protective of her. It felt good.

Jade wanted to get out of that stupid theater. And bring Tori with her. She felt the flush of her cheeks and hoped the rest of rehearsal would be done quickly, and thankfully after Sikowitz had gotten up on the stage to give the days final announcements it was.

Once everyone stood up and filed out of the theater, she caught Tori's hand again to pull her back a little out of earshot.

"Will you come with me to the dressing rooms? I think I left something in there earlier when we were getting fitted for our costumes." She said, wondering how fast Tori would catch on. She wanted her, and she certainly was not in the mood to wait.

"Yeah sure." Tori said, and instead of answering her, Jade put a hand on the back of the other girl's neck, pulling her in to kiss her. She responded eagerly and the raven haired girl pushed her tongue inside Tori's mouth, but she pulled back with a questioning look on her face.

"Jade, what's up with you?" She asked, wondering what was up. She wasn't usually so forward about PDA in school, especially since they hadn't really outed their relationship quite yet.

"Nothing." She said, not wanting to admit she was being driven by the white hot jealousy that had been slowly building over time and was finally threatening to burst. "But can we just go?" She said, raising her eyebrows and smirking suggestively.

Tori was suddenly feeling aroused at the thought of what she was implying, and she ducked in for another kiss. When she finally pulled back they were both out of breath, and Jade grabbed her hand as they walked to the room.

"Don't you think they'll wonder where we went? We were supposed to get ice cream with Andre and Cat after." Tori said.

"I honestly don't care right now." Jade said, picking up the pace of her footsteps.

"I like it when you're jealous. It's incredibly sexy." Tori murmured, looking at the slight flush to Jade's cheeks.

"I am not!" She retorted.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Are too!"

"Fine." She grudgingly admitted. "So maybe I am a little jealous. But it's just because all of these guys throw themselves at you!" She said.

Tori raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? You don't see the looks _you_ get from guys?" Her face told Jade that she had been completely oblivious. "Everywhere we go, there are guys staring at you. It's creepy. And annoying."

Once they got inside, she directed her to the couch and she followed her in, locking the door behind her.

"But that's just how guys are. Pigs."

"Whoa, okay…" Tori said, picking up on that this had been an ongoing thing.

"Whatever." Jade said, taking the brunette's shoulders and spinning her around to face her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Jade, wha—Mmmh!" Was all Tori could get out before Jade smashed her lips against the other girl's, lining her lips with her tongue. She quickly got over the surprise, opening her mouth, and their tongues fought for dominance as their hands traveled over each other's bodies becoming braver by the second.

Jade tangled a hand in Tori's hair grasping tightly at the nape of her neck at the feel of her mouth on hers. Her other hand dropped to the tan girl's stomach as hers wrapped around the small of Jade's back. Tori's thumbs found their way under the edge of Jade's shirt stroking her soft skin.

Needing to break for air, Jade moved her mouth to Tori's neck and she gasped, dragging in ragged breaths. The raven haired girl's lips trailed further, dipping to nibble at Tori's pulse point causing her to buck in surprise. Jade smirked, pressing her hips into Tori's more.

Moaning softly, she thrust against her, looking for anything to help relieve the heat building up between her thighs. Jade broke her mouth away from Tori's neck and brought it back to her lips, both of her hands coming to Jade's hair again to hold her there. Jade's fingers began to work at the buttons of Tori's shirt, but Tori decided it was taking too long so she yanked it off. The buttons scattered across the floor, but neither of them noticed as Jade kissed across the line of her bra, letting her tongue go under the fabric to sweep over each of Tori's nipples, drawing a sharp gasp from her lips.

Tori tugged on the hem of Jade's shirt, and she broke away for a second to yank it over her head. She felt a rush of wetness when Jade's bra covered chest was exposed, and she could feel the heat of her skin under her palms. Jade reached behind Tori to undo the clasp of her bra, dropping it unceremoniously on the ground and covering one of her nipples with her warm mouth. Jadee ran a hand down Tori's thigh, hooking it around her waist and allowing her to rub her center against her. Tori hummed her approval as Jade's tongue slid over her breast, flicking it over the tip and sucking lightly, making her feel like she was on fire. One of the Goth's hands came up to settle on her other breast, flicking and twisting her nipple as she massaged her.

Jade's hand slipped down her body and her fingers ghosted over her panties, making her whimper in anticipation. She dropped her other hand to slip them down her legs, helping the brunette keep balanced while she stepped out of them and kicked them aside. She placed soft kisses up the inside of her leg and Tori shivered, wanting to feel her on her core.

When Jade's tongue finally found her clit she cried out with pleasure as she felt Jade's tongue circle it and suck lightly, making her buck against her and spear her hands through her dark hair. Jade took two fingers and plunged them into her, making her gasp and move her hips in time with her fingers. She could feel Tori's muscles start to shake nearing her climax. "Unh, Jade, yes! Right there!" She pulled her head farther into her so close to release. Jade increased the pressure on her clit and she was gone. "Yes, yes, ughh!" She cried out as her muscles convulsed. She kept her fingers and tongue moving until she was sure her orgasm had run its course, keeping her other hand firmly on her hip to help support her as her limbs became jello-like.

Jade slid her fingers out of Tori and stood back up, capturing her lips in a warm kiss, letting her taste herself on her.

With their mouths still interlocked, Tori reached down to unzip Jade's jeans, and she took them off along with her shoes, panties, and bra. She reached her hand down to slide a finger along Jade's wetness, teasing her. "Tori." He moaned as Tori slid a finger in her and began to pump her hand, swirling her finger inside of Jade. "Ugh, stop." Jade said. She silenced the look of confusion on Tori's face with a kiss.

"I want you." She whispered in Tori's ear, sucking on her earlobe lightly. Tori pushed Jade back against the couch so that she was sitting, straddling her.

Without letting their centers touch, Tori locked her lips with Jade's, reaching a hand up to massage her breast and another hand down to tease the girl's entrance. "Tori, please." Jade begged not caring that she was actually begging, just needing to feel her.

Tori pushed Jade's knee to the side, angling them better and shoved her hips into Jade, grinding their clits together and drawing a shamelessly loud moan from Jade. They stayed like that for a second before she started to rub her hips against Jade slowly. Not wanting to wait any longer Jade grabbed onto Tori's ass, pulling her tighter against her. She whimpered as her pleasure grew, threatened to push her over the edge already.

They quickly fell into a rhythm, their hips swirling together. Tori's movements became faster, and both of their moans louder as they began to pant. The knot in Jade's groin was tightening and Tori's hips were slamming into her and rubbing so deliciously, making it hard for her to stay quiet. "Huh- huh- Tori, huh" She moaned, broken up by the pattern of their thrusting.

Tori could tell Jade was close to climax, and so was she. She increased her pace even more, their clits stroking each other's fully with every thrust. Jade was practically screaming at this point, and with one more hard thrust her body convulsed and her muscles spasmed as she felt her cum flood between them. "Tor- ugh! UGH-UGHHH!" She cried out, arching her back as Tori continued to grind her hips into her. The sight of Jade coming and the fact that it felt so good quickly sent her over the edge too and she let out a loud cry as more warm fluid gushed between them.

They stayed like that for a minute, Tori laying her head against Jade's shoulder. Jade sighed contently, wrapping her arms around the other girl's shoulders and pulled her upright to place a kiss on her lips.

"Oh my god." Tori breathed as she raised a hand to run it through her hair.

"Yeah." Jade agreed, as they both got up to re-gather their clothes.

They were almost completely dressed again, aside from Tori's shirt which now hung open over her tank top.

A pounding sound on the door interrupted them, making them spring apart.

"Jade? Are you in there?" Yelled Cat.

"What!" She called back, her usual tone in place. Tori covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle.

"Have you seen Tori? Andre's looking for her."

"Why would I have seen Vega? Do I look like her babysitter?" She called again.

"Uhh no, see you later Jade, byee!" Cat said.

Tori and Jade both froze until they heard her footsteps fade away before bursting into laugher.

"That was close." Tori said.

"Yeah, but totally worth it." She agreed, laughing.

* * *

**Ahh don'tcha just love Jealous Jade? Let me know what you think pretty please! P.S. I hate the new review button it's so annoying. But please push through it speacial for me lol. **


End file.
